


What Are Friends For?

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Day One, First Kiss, Fluff, Marinette is wonderful, Miraculous Fluff Month, blushing kiddos, demisexual nino, i love him so much, nino is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Nino's having a little bit of a crisis. Or the one where Marinette has more kissing game than him.*Is apart of a bigger fic, but can be read alone





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to August! 
> 
> I've decided to kick this off with a healthy dose of Ninette. You guys remember when Chat and Mari were talking about her kissing Nino? Well here it is!
> 
> Fair warning, not all of the days will be this sweet because writing fluff is actually quite difficult, but I hope you enjoy them all!

“Nettie, I'm home!” Nino announced as he opened Marinette's door... And then he immediately ducked as she threw a pillow at him.

“Why do you insist on calling me Nettie? Why not Mari?”

He picked up the pillow and tossed it onto her bed before moving across the room to hug her. “Because everyone calls you that. I'm not them, I get the special name.”

She sighed. “Anything else.”

“I let you call me Bubbles.” He pointed out.

“You were Bubbles for Halloween, Nino. I'm not letting that go.”

“We were 5. The Powerpuff Girls were awesome! I still watch the old episodes!”

“The show wasn't even airing in France; I don't know how you even watched it.”

“Magic. Anyways, the summer's almost over...”

She looked at him. “I know. We're starting our second year. Almost halfway there.”

“I know right!”

“What about it?”

He adjusted his headphones. “Well, you know that crisis you had last year? Before we started our first year?”

She paused. “The one about my first kiss?”

He nodded, not looking at her. “Yeah, that one.”

“What about it?”

“I'm uh... I'm kinda having that now.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah... You're the only one of us who actually knows what they're doing, so I was wondering if you could help me out?”

She put down her sketchbook and looked at him. She remembered how it felt to be where Nino was. She was just there a year ago.

“You know that no one will think less of you for not having your first kiss, right?”

He nodded. He really hoped he hadn't made things weird between them. She was still his best friend after all. Even though she was hanging with a superhero now, he still hoped that she still thought of him as one of her best friends too. There was no one else he would have went to about this.

“I know. I'm not really worried about what other people are going to think... I'm kind of just freaking out because like, what if it's me? What if the reason I haven't kissed someone yet is because I just don't like the idea of kissing?”

“Oh Bubbles...”

“Like, I know I could if I wanted to, but I'm not really pressed about it. Kissing is cool, I guess, I just...” He couldn't find the words.

“You're not sure if kissing is for you?”

“Yeah, that. Like the whole idea of P.D.A. is just weird to me. Hugs, hand holding, cuddling? I know I’m cool with all that. It’s just the kissing and the dating that’s weird. I know that it's a common stereotype for males to be against it while they're younger, but at our age, this is when we're supposed to be thinking about it, experimenting and stuff like that. I'm not against it, but I'm not with it either. I don't know how I feel about it, honestly.”

Marinette nodded. “It's okay to not know. You don't have to be where everyone else is. Heck, you may feel like it'll never be for you, and that's cool. There's no rule, or age, that determines what you feel, Bubs. You have to choose for yourself what’s for you.”

He relaxed a little, breathed a little. “Yeah, okay. But how do I figure it out?”

“If you're against something, then that's that. You don't need to try it to know, but if you're not sure, a safe bet would be to go to someone you trust with it.”

Nino looked around her room, and then back at her. 

“Oh!” She said. “Me? Really? Right.”

He chuckled. “It's fine, Nettie, you don't have to.”

She frowned up her face. “No. You came to me for this, which means a lot. I was just confused. I can help you.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed.

He moved to sit there. “Thanks, I mean it. But how can we do it so it's not awkward?”

She giggled, remembering her first kiss. “It's going to be awkward no matter what, but it helps to just do it.”

Before he could ask her what she meant, she had kissed him. 

It took him a second to get over the initial shock, but once he did, he tried to copy her movements. She was extremely patient with him, and let him adjust so that he could find his own rhythm.

She giggled when she pulled back and he followed her. 

He sat up, his face beet red.

She smiled. “You’re blushing Bubbles.”

His blush worsened. “I... It... You...”

“Go ahead and catch your breath.”

He caught his breath, but his blush never went away. “How was that?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I mean, you're the one with the experience.”

“For a beginner it was pretty good. Just, you worry too much about what I'm doing. Yes, it's good to try to match what the other person is doing, but make sure you're comfortable too.” He nodded. “Well, what do you think? Is kissing for you?”

“I think that, if I found the right person, I'd be more than happy to, but if not...”

“I get it.”

“Is that weird?”

“Not really. I mean, society thinks that dating should be used as a tool to find the right person, not something you do after you've found them, but I've never met someone who opposes society like you. You can do whatever you want. If you want to wait until you've found someone worthy of your time before you start dating, then that's perfectly fine. Remember, it's about how you feel, Bubs.”

“Cool. You're being really cool about this. Isn't that my job?”

She stood up. “Yeah but everyone has down moments. I gotta pick up your slack.”

They laughed. “Wanna go eat what wasn't sold today and play video games?”

Nino stood up quick. “Always!”

After a few games and a lot of snacks, Marinette looked over at him. “Hey look, Bubbles! Your face isn't red anymore!”

She laughed as he blushed again. “Not cool, Nettie...”

“What are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love him. Can I have him?
> 
> I'm also posting this on [ juggiejunkie ](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com) so come hmu
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)


End file.
